


That in the Ocean Seeks Another Drop

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Yearning, wanting to be normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There is a dream Clow has every now and then, usually when he spends the night at Yuuko's store.





	

**That in the Ocean Seeks Another Drop**   
__“I to the world am like a drop of water  
That in the ocean seeks another drop,  
Who, falling there to find his fellow forth,  
Unseen, inquisitive, confounds himself.”  
William Shakespeare 

There is a dream Clow has every now and then, usually when he spends the night at Yuuko's store. It's not a premonition, not a distant future that won't belong to him. It's nothing but a dream, and he's standing next to the ocean, the sand ever so white and the blue-green intensity of the sea spreads everywhere he can see. There is a woman there, and there is a small child. The child calls for him, _father, father_ and the child waves at him with a small, pale hand. He can't see the woman's face but he knows she's smiling, her hair and her white dress flaring on the wind, and the only magic that Clow witnesses that day is that of the 'now' and the 'today'.

When he wakes up, Yuuko is still sleeping and the moon shine pales and blue on her naked shoulder, hiding inside her long, long hair. Clow stares for longer than he has to and he sees the way Yuuko's hair shifts over the soft colored sheets, and he doesn't stop looking until Yuuko turns her face to look at him, her eyes barely open, but her gaze is almost unguarded as she yawns.

“Stop thinking, idiot, you're disrupting my sleep,” she says, and Clow blinks again and he smiles, not shaking his head but pushing the picture of skies and oceans of deep azure away from himself.

“I'm so very sorry, dearest,” Clow answers in a whisper, wrapping himself around Yuuko's back, one arm around her waist and his face tucked into the curve where her neck and shoulder meet, expecting the scent of spices and flowers he's grown used to, hearing the way she sighs in half annoyance and half something that is best left unsaid, feeling how one of her hands touches his.

Her hair smells like the ocean breeze.  



End file.
